


Minus you is a lonely road

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari — atau lebih tepatnya — ditengahi oleh satu tweet yang diunggah Yojeong tanpa punya pikiran atau ekspektasi apa-apa."Ih pengen ke KFF deh, kayaknya seru ya nonton film dari siang sampe malem gitu"Sudah. Begitu saja.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Minus you is a lonely road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitefairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/gifts).



Semua ini berawal dari — atau lebih tepatnya — ditengahi oleh satu _tweet_ yang diunggah Yojeong tanpa punya pikiran atau ekspektasi apa-apa.

_Ih pengen ke KFF deh, kayaknya seru ya nonton film dari siang sampe malem gitu_

Sudah. Begitu saja. Cuma satu kalimat yang ia ketikkan karena lewat dalam benaknya, dan sama sekali tidak masalah walaupun tidak ada seorang pun yang menanggapi. Karena memang begitu esensi dari sosial media ini, ‘kan? Buku harian yang kadang bisa memberikan jawaban, dan kalau tidak ada pun, tidak apa-apa.

Jadi gadis itu cuma bisa mengerjap bingung ketika ada sepeda motor — yang dengan berat hati harus ia bilang, sangat ia kenal — berhenti di depan gedung fakultasnya, dengan penumpang yang postur tubuh dan helm dan jaketnya sangat ia kenal juga.

Ia tadinya mau langsung _kabur_ , karena toh belum tentu ia kesini karena mau menemuinya, ‘kan? Sudah lebih dari _tiga tahun_ mereka tidak lagi saling menghubungi maupun bertemu walaupun tahu kalau lagi-lagi mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Tapi kedua pasang mata mereka keburu bertemu, dan tangan pemuda itu melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Lambaian itu diiringi dengan keriangan yang (juga) sangat familiar — meskipun kali ini familiaritas itu dibarengi dengan sedikit rasa sedih yang menggelayut.

“Hei!” sapa Yojeong sambil berjalan mendekat, raut wajah ceria ia pasang dengan cepat. “Nungguin siapa? Mau dipanggilin?”

Eunsang, pemuda itu, _pemuda yang dulu pernah menjadi pacarnya selama tiga tahun di SMA itu_ , tersenyum tipis. “Nungguin kamu.”

Yojeong mematung. Maksudnya?

Tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Eunsang sudah menambahkan, “KFF-nya hari ini, ‘kan? Aku liat jadwalnya di Twitter CGV, jadi mau nonton hari ini?”

Entah bagaimana proses berpikirnya saat itu berjalan tapi dengan cepat Yojeong menyadari kalau pertama, Eunsang masih mengikuti akun Twitter-nya, kedua, Eunsang melihat _tweet_ -nya tempo hari, ketiga, Eunsang betulan ada di sini hari ini untuk mengajaknya ke _Korean Film Festival_ bersama setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu dan bertukar pesan. Tanpa pesan, tanpa janji. Ia betulan menunggu di sini untuk mengajaknya — entah bagaimana ia tahu hari ini kuliahnya memang hanya satu dan selesai di siang hari. Padahal, bagaimana kalau ia tidak jadi ingin? Bagaimana kalau ia sudah punya teman lain untuk diajak?

Yojeong cuma bisa mengerjap-erjap bingung selama beberapa detik.

Tapi ia harus segera memutuskan apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan.

“O … ke? Tadinya karena nggak ada temennya jadi mau nggak jadi, sih. Tapi aku hari ini nggak ada rencana apa-apa, jadi kalo mau, ayo?”

Yojeong hampir saja menampar mulutnya sendiri karena kelepasan menggunakan “aku.” Tapi bukan salahnya, ‘kan? Kebiasaan selama tiga tahun (meskipun sudah dijeda oleh tiga tahun pula) tidak bisa begitu saja dihilangkan. “Eh tapi aku ke kos dulu, ya? Mau ambil helm!” tambahnya panik setelah menyadari ada logistik yang belum terpikirkan.

“Aku bawa kok. Mau pake punyaku?” tanya Eunsang, tersenyum geli melihat Yojeong panik di depannya.

Gadis itu belum menjawab tapi Eunsang sudah turun dan membuka jok motornya. Dan mengeluarkan … helm yang dulu sering dipakai Yojeong setiap ia membonceng motornya. 

Yojeong menerima helm itu dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. “Oke … Pake ini aja kalau gitu,” katanya, berusaha menutupi gugup yang ia rasakan.

Ketika helm itu sudah terpasang di kepalanya, ia baru teringat satu hal. Kaitan di helm itu menyebalkan, dan susah dikaitkan maupun dilepas. Ia berdecak sebal lalu melirik tajam ke arah Eunsang yang menertawakan kesulitannya. 

“Masih aja ya, nggak bisa pasangnya?” tanyanya menggoda, meskipun ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan membantunya memasangkan pengaitnya.

“Kamu sih, helm susah dipake gini kok nggak diganti!” kata Yojeong sebal. 

Eunsang cuma mengangkat bahu, menaiki motor dan menyalakan mesinnya. “Banyak kenangannya sih. Ayo naik.”

Untung jarak dari kampus ke pusat perbelanjaan tempat mereka akan menonton cukup jauh, karena ada banyak hal yang berkelebatan di kepala Yojeong selama perjalanan menuju ke sana akibat satu kalimat singkat itu.

* * *

Hal pertama yang perlu dipikirkan adalah, _kenapa_ ia mengiyakan ajakan Eunsang?

Kalau ia ditanya orang lain maka ada ribuan alasan yang bisa ia kemukakan — mulai dari merasa tidak enak karena Eunsang sudah mampir ke fakultasnya padahal fakultasnya sendiri ada di sisi kampus yang berbeda, atau tentang bagaimana ia _memang_ ingin menonton beberapa film sekaligus dalam satu hari untuk melepas penat sebelum ia harus kembali berkutat dengan tugas akhir jadi sekalian saja, atau barangkali ini memang kesempatannya untuk kembali berteman dengan mantannya itu — semua alasan yang bisa ia sampaikan kecuali satu, yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Kangen. 

Benar. Rasanya sia-sia saja kalau ia berbohong dengan dirinya sendiri tentang hal yang satu ini. Karena walaupun memang selama tiga tahun terakhir ia berusaha untuk tidak banyak memikirkan tentang Eunsang, atau hubungannya dengan pemuda itu sewaktu SMA, tapi tetap saja ada saat-saat di mana ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar anak itu, dan apakah ia masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Yojeong tahu, tentu saja ia tahu mereka sekarang kuliah di universitas yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Ia masih sering digoda oleh teman-temannya yang juga kuliah di sini dan dari SMA yang sama. Mereka bilang kalau _kalian berdua tuh jodoh deh, jangan-jangan. Sama Tuhan diketemuin lagi biar kalian balikan!_

Ada-ada saja.

(Gadis itu menolak mengakui kalau keinginannya untuk menghubungi Eunsang meningkat setiap namanya disebut dalam perbincangannya dengan teman-temannya).

… _Anyway_ , pertanyaan kedua yang perlu dijawab adalah, kok bisa Eunsang tiba-tiba … muncul? 

Memang iya _technically_ semua ini karena Yojeong sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin ke KFF, tapi apa yang membuat Eunsang kemudian muncul dan mengajaknya pergi setelah bertahun-tahun mereka sama sekali tidak berinteraksi?

Lagipula tidak seperti yang ia duga, ternyata semudah itu untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan satu orang tertentu meskipun mereka berasal dari SMA yang sama, meskipun mereka kini kuliah di universitas yang sama pula. Semata karena _tidak ada lagi alasan_ untuk saling bertegur sapa. Ketika mereka berkumpul dengan teman SMA mereka tinggal berdiri di sudut ruangan yang berbeda. Di media sosial mereka tinggal saling mengabaikan apa yang diunggah oleh satu sama lain. Di kampus pun, hampir tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu anak dari fakultas lain kecuali dalam satu acara besar (yang tidak pernah diikuti oleh keduanya). Karena itulah kemunculan Eunsang ini menjadi semakin _mengherankan_. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa (untuk sekarang) menanyakan hal itu pada Eunsang, ‘kan? Jadi untuk sementara, ini akan menjadi satu misteri yang belum dapat Yojeong pecahkan bahkan sampai mereka berdua sudah mengantri di depan penjual tiket bioskop.

* * *

Rasanya canggung sekali bagaimana Eunsang memesan minuman dan makanan ringan yang persis sama seperti yang selalu mereka pesan dulu setiap kencan di bioskop. Karena ada percikan nostalgia di sana yang belum bisa Yojeong putuskan apakah ia suka atau tidak.

Tapi senyum dan terima kasihnya tetap tulus ketika menerima minuman dan makanannya dari tangan Eunsang. Dan di sinilah ia menyadari kalau meski yang dibeli Eunsang sama, tapi ada yang berbeda. 

Mereka tidak lagi berbagi satu _bucket_ popcorn besar untuk berdua.

Perasaan aneh (yang belum bisa dikatakan apakah aneh yang menyenangkan atau tidak) yang dari tadi dirasakan menjadi semakin kentara ketika mereka melangkah berdua menaiki tangga landai menuju kursi ketiga dari belakang, tepat di tengah-tengah (lagi-lagi kursi favorit mereka dulu). 

Tapi ketika film sudah diputar, dan Eunsang duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya sambil sesekali menyuapkan popcorn di mulutnya, tidak ada sama sekali hal yang membuatnya semakin canggung, Yojeong memutuskan kalau perasaan aneh ini, adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Satu hal yang luput mereka berdua pertimbangkan adalah: ada jeda di antar film-film yang diputar. 

Dan tidak bisa diremehkan bagaimana canggungnya mencoba mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak dihubungi, yang dulunya pernah begitu berarti.

Karena tentu saja ada topik yang perlu dihindari. Dan ada juga hal-hal yang tidak enak untuk ditanyakan semata karena yah … tidak enak, begitu saja. 

Atau mungkin justru ini waktu yang tepat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang masih tertinggal di masa lalu?

Karena lebih dari tiga tahun lalu, Eunsang yang pergi. Eunsang yang memutuskan agar mereka berdua berpisah secara sepihak. Dan waktu itu, Yojeong enggan mempertanyakan, enggan menggelayuti, enggan mengusahakan. Karena itulah apa yang Eunsang ajak, ia iyakan begitu saja.

Lalu setelah itu semuanya runtuh begitu saja. Hubungan mereka, kedekatan mereka, kontak di antara mereka. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menghapus nomor satu sama lain, mengganti nama kontak saja tidak. Media sosial juga masih saling mengikuti. Hanya saja sudah tidak ada lagi komunikasi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Hingga hari ini. Hingga beberapa kata pendek yang mereka pertukarkan dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Lalu, sekarang, ketika film selanjutnya masih setengah jam lagi, apa yang harus mereka perbincangkan?

Mereka duduk di dua kursi tinggi yang saling berhadapan dibatasi satu meja kecil di luar studio bioskop. Selama beberapa menit mereka cuma terdiam, sibuk mengamati gelas mium masing-masing yang masih dipegang.

“Kamu,” Eunsang yang mulai berbicara, “apa kabar?”

Pertanyaan tentang kabar sejujurnya agak sulit untuk dijawab, karena lebih sering orang merasa baik-baik saja _sekaligus tidak_ baik-baik saja secara bersamaan. Tinggal yang mana yang ingin mereka tunjukkan dan katakan pada orang lain.

Maka, Yojeong memilih jalur klasik.

“Aku baik kok. Kamu?”

“Ini jawaban _default_ atau yang sebenarnya?” tanya Eunsang. Senyum miring dengan sudut yang sedikit menyiku terpasang di ekspresi wajahnya.

… Ah. _Of course_. Kenapa ya hari ini ada banyak hal yang terlupa? Yojeong juga lupa kalau ini _Eunsang_ , yang mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya, beberapa di antaranya bahkan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Dan dulu perkara ribetnya masalah basa-basi tentang kabar ini pernah dibahasnya dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

Tawa kecil terlontar karena pertanyaan itu, sekaligus karena nostalgia yang siapa sangka akan menyeruak cuma karena pertanyaan “apa kabar?” 

“Aku harus ganti judul, kayaknya. Karena judul yang ini nggak ketemu jalan keluarnya gimana,” kata Yojeong akhirnya, jujur. 

(Ia juga tidak tahu darimana asalnya keberanian dan kemauan untuk membeberkan masalah utama di hidupnya saat ini pada Eunsang).

“ _That sucks_.”

Yojeong kembali tertawa kecil kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Memang. Kalo kamu?” ia mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya. “Dan kasih tau aku, jawaban kamu jawaban _default_ atau beneran,” sedikit nada menggoda terselip di sana.

“Dosbing aku lagi sekolah doktoral jadi susah banget nemuinnya.”

“Hidup lagi nyebelin buat kita berdua, eh?”

Eunsang bergerak maju, lalu dagunya ditumpukan di telapak tangan, siku disandarkan di atas meja. “Makanya ini usaha biar hidup nggak nyebelin-nyebelin banget.”

Um. _Apa maksudnya kalimat itu_? Apanya yang mungkin membuat hari menjadi tidak menyebalkan itu? Filmnya? Jalan-jalannya? Ngobrolnya? 

… Atau dia?

Yojeong tentu saja langsung menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, merasionalisasi kalau tidak mungkin yang terakhir itu yang benar. Lagipula, memangnya dia siapa? Cuma mantan pacar. Waktu tiga tahun sama sekali tidak sebentar dan sangat mungkin untuk melupakan seseorang dalam kurun waktu itu.

Tapi kalau _bukan dia_ , lantas kenapa Eunsang repot-repot mampir ke fakultasnya dan mengajaknya pergi? Cuma karena satu cuitan yang ia sendiri bahkan hampir lupakan. 

Aduh, entahlah. Lagipula buat apa dipikirkan? Kalau memang hari ini bisa menyenangkan Eunsang, ya sudah biarkan saja demikian.

Beberapa menit setelahnya kemudian diisi perbincangan seru (sekaligus sambat) tentang tugas akhir mereka yang seperti tidak ada usainya. Mereka sebenarnya berasal dari rumpun ilmu yang berbeda, dengan metode penelitian yang berbeda juga. Akan tetapi simpati karena tugas akhir selalu dapat dibagi tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan setelah obrolan mereka dijeda dua jam film lainnya setelahnya mereka tetap bisa melanjutkan apa yang tengah diperbincangkan.

Dan di tengah semua ini, kemudian terpikirkan oleh Yojeong, tentang bagaimana menyenangkannya hubungannya dengan Eunsang, waktu itu. Dan menyakitkan ketika kemudian hubungan itu harus diakhiri tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan.

Apa yang saat itu membuat Eunsang menyudahi semuanya?

Setelah pikiran itu terlintas, fokusnya menjadi terbagi. Di tengah-tengah obrolannya ia menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia bertanya. Apakah ini saatnya untuk menerima klosur yang sejujurnya pantas ia dapatkan.

Telah disusunnya juga kalimat dalam kepalanya, bagaimana caranya menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia ketahui tanpa mengagetkan, dan tanpa membebani lawan bicaranya.

Tapi, yang keluar justru —

“Kita dulu putus kenapa ya?’

Kemudian senyap. Kalimat Eunsang yang tengah menutup ceritanya tentang biaya fotokopi yang semakin mahal terhenti seketika.

Eunsang terbatuk kecil, kaget tiba-tiba ditodong begitu.

“Eh!” seru Yojeong panik. “ _Sorry, sorry_! _It doesn’t sound like that in my head_!” Tangannya buru-buru meraih gelas minum Eunsang dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda yang masih terbatuk-batuk kecil itu.

Gelas itu diterima dan isinya diminum perlahan. “Memang di kepala kamu, ngomongnya mau gimana?” tanyanya setelah ia pulih dari kekagetannya.

Tapi tentu saja Yojeong kepalang malu. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. “Nggak gimana-gimana. Ayo kita ghibahin dosbing kamu aja.”

Hidung Yojeong dicubit menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang ditekuk. “Kita putus soalnya aku bodoh.”

Sekarang gantian Yojeong yang terbatuk, kaget pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gamblang seperti itu.

“Bodoh … gimana?”

“Ya namanya juga anak muda,” canda Eunsang. Sengaja banget membuat Yojeong yang sudah bertampang serius langsung cemberut sebal. 

Eunsangnya sih tertawa-tertawa saja, karena Yojeong memang selalu lucu kalau sedang berekspresi seperti itu.

“Loh, kan aku nggak salah. Waktu itu memang aku masih muda.”

“Oke, _old man_.”

“Kalo aku udah tua berarti kita menua bersama, kan seumuran.”

… Terdengar agak salah, nggak sih? Yojeong juga tidak tahu kenapa otaknya dengan gesit _reaching_ dan menangkap makna tersirat yang mungkin (atau kemungkinan besar) bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Eunsang. 

_Tapi rindu memang suka bertingkah macam-macam_. Dan bagaimana Eunsang saat ini menatapnya dengan cara seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat, sama sekali tidak membantu.

“Waktu itu, aku mikirnya kita udahan adalah keputusan yang tepat. Biar aku nggak bikin kamu kedistraksi, biar aku nggak bikin _aku sendiri_ kedistraksi. Waktu itu aku mikirnya, toh mumpung kita masih SMA. Masih bocah, paling juga besok waktu kuliah setelah ketemu orang-orang lain yang lebih banyak jenisnya, setelah punya pengalaman lebih banyak, bisa jadi kita udah sama-sama nggak tertarik sama satu sama lain.”

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eunsang, Yojeong mengangguk setuju. Karena apa yang ia katakan memang benar, dan bohong kalau dia bilang dia dulu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit pikiran yang serupa. Karena memang seindah apapun pacaran semasa sekolah, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sifat mereka yang masih kekanakan membuat pertengkaran yang tidak penting menjadi begitu sering terjadi. Dan di saat itu pula sering melintas pikiran kalau semua itu cuma akan membatasi mereka dalam bersekolah dengan benar.

Tapi kini keduanya sudah sama-sama dewasa. Walaupun tentu saja kekanakan itu tetap ada. Dan selama waktu di mana mereka tidak bersama itu ada banyak pelajaran yang didapatkan, juga ada rindu yang ditahan.

Tapi—

Bagaimana kalau semuanya yang dirasakan itu cuma bias yang terjadi karena rasa? Kenangan seringkali menjebak, menghapuskan kenangan pahit seolah yang dulu lebih banyak yang indah-indah.

Padahal, hubungan berakhir selalu karena suatu alasan. Tapi terkadang dalam mengenang, alasan itu hilang dari ingatan.

“Terus kamu nyesel?” tanya Yojeong setelah lama berpikir panjang.

“Nyesel karena aku nggak kasih kamu penjelasan yang cukup. Tapi kalo putusnya … sepertinya hal itu kasih banyak pelajaran sih, buat aku.”

“Aku juga,” jawab gadis itu singkat, sebelum melanjutkan. “Kamu bener, kok. Kalau kita masih pacaran pasti bakal banyak jadi distraksi. Apalagi kalo kita bawa gaya pacaran waktu SMA ke waktu kuliah yang kesibukannya udah beda. Mungkin, justru kita bakal pisahnya nggak baik-baik kayak waktu itu? Dan aku juga dapet banyak pelajaran dari sana. Karena aku jadi punya waktu buat ngeliat sekeliling dan sadar kalo aku dulu nggak dewasa.”

Kemudian seruan dari pengeras suara di dekat mereka memberitahukan kalau studio tempat film yang akan mereka tonton selanjutnya sudah dibuka. 

Tapi tidak ada yang bergerak di antara mereka berdua. Seolah mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

Berlebihan kalau kemudian dibilang mereka tidak bergerak karena suara keras itu _tidak terdengar_ , karena di telinga mereka saat ini ada deru yang memekakkan telinga berasal dari desir darah dan debar jantung.

Tapi _hampir_ , hampir bisa dikatakan demikian. Keduanya sadar ada momen yang tengah mengalir dan mengisi udara di antara mereka berdua. Yang enggan untuk diinterupsi, yang sayang jika dilewatkan.

Klosur. Yojeong pikir tadi siang kalau ia butuh klosur. Tapi akankah justru ada hal lain yang akan ia dapat hari ini?

Eunsang terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras sekaligus mempertimbangkan kata-katanya.

Dan Yojeong menunggu.

Ketukan jari Eunsang semakin keras terdengar, pertanda kalau ia tengah amat sangat gugup dan sedang berusaha keras mengendalikan diri.

“Kalau— kalau sekarang. Kamu … kamu ada pacar nggak?” Tapi belum sempat Yojeong menjawab, Eunsang menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja lalu dibenturkan perlahan. “ _Sorry_ ,” gumamnya. Suaranya teredam meja tempatnya menggeletakkan kepala. “Aku banyak belajar tapi nggak belajar gimana caranya ngomong ginian dengan baik dan benar.”

Kekehan pelan mengalir dari bibir Yojeong. Yang ini tidak berubah. Bagaimana ia menjadi begitu sering tertawa setiap kali berbicara dengan Eunsang. “Ngomong ginian tuh ngomong apa?” godanya.

“Ya kayak gini.”

“Gini gimana?”

“ _Flirting_!”

“ _That was flirting_?”

“Diem.”

“Oke aku diem.”

“ … Eh, jangan diem deh.”

Yojeong tentu saja tertawa lagi.

Kan. sudah berapa kali coba, dia tertawa hari ini?

“Ya udah aku nggak diem. Tapi kamu mau ngomong apa?”

“Jawab dulu pertanyaan aku yang tadi.”

“Yang mana?”

“Ya Tuhan.”

Eunsang membenturkan kepalanya sekali lagi ke meja. Tapi kali ini ada telapak tangan Yojeong yang menghalangi.

“Nggak ada.”

Tapi Eunsang salah tangkap, dikiranya Yojeong tengah melarangnya membenturkan kepala ke meja. “Ini yang terakhir kok, lagian sakit juga jedukin ke meja kayak gini.”

“Maksudnya, aku sekarang nggak ada pacar.” Ia berpikir sejenak lalu melanjutkan. “Tapi yang itu juga, udah nggak ada lagi benturin kepala ke meja.”

“Terus sebaiknya benturin ke mana? Ke … kamu?”

Yojeong menjawab dengan memutar bola matanya. Yang ini juga tidak berubah. Kemampuan _flirting_ Eunsang yang payah.

(Tapi payah pun tetap berhasil jadi — gimana ya?)

“ _Bad timing_?”

“Kencan pertama aja belum.”

“Aku nanya aja belum loh. Perlu nggak?”

“Aduh, nggak usah. Ya udah sepakat aja kita, sekarang salaman.”

Sekarang gantian Eunsang yang tertawa-tawa. Memang gadis ini dari dulu tidak suka deklarasi “mau jadi pacarku nggak?” Enam tahun lalu dia menutup telinga rapat-rapat ketika Eunsang hampir mengatakan kalimat itu, membuatnya salah paham dan mengira ia sedang ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi Yojeong segera mengklarifikasi kalau ia tahu Eunsang mau bilang apa, tapi tidak perlu dikatakan, dan Yojeong setuju untuk mulai menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Jadi, singkat kata, hari ini mereka resmi balikan.

Eunsang melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. “Ketinggalan satu film nih kita. Mau nunggu yang selanjutnya sambil ngapain?”

“Jalan-jalan bentar? Terus makan. Ternyata nggak kenyang ya makan popcorn doang.”

“Ah, kamu dengerin jeritan batin aku ya? Dari tadi udah kelaperan sebenernya.”

“Kenapa nggak bilang kalo laper! Kan tinggal skip aja satu, nggakpapa.”

Eunsang mengangkat bahu seolah hal itu bukan masalah besar. “Lebih seru ngobrol sama kamu, sih.”

Tuhan, rasanya mereka akan pulang dengan sudut bibir tertarik ke arah pipi sekian milimeter saking seringnya mereka tersenyum dan tertawa hari ini.

* * *

Yojeong tidak tahu ternyata dari film yang pertama Eunsang sudah berusaha keras tidak dengan tidak sengaja meraih tangan Yojeong yang selalu tersampir di lengan kursinya. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Eunsang gadis itu juga ikut mengaku kalau rasanya aneh tidak berbagi satu _bucket popcorn_ dengannya.

(Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak lantas membeli satu _bucket popcorn_ ketika film yang ditonton cuma tinggal satu. Mereka sudah kenyang setelah makan malam tadi. Dan masih ada lain kali.

Ada _banyak_ lain kali. Semoga).

(Oh, dan setelah pengakuan itu, Eunsang dengan malu-malu mengulurkan tangan dengan telapaknya menghadap ke atas. Yojeong menempatkan tangannya sendiri di sana dengan tidak kalah malu-malunya).

(Jangan tanya tentang apa yang terjadi di film yang mereka tonton terakhir itu. Tidak ada yang mereka ingat).

* * *

Entah ini namanya iseng, atau kurang kerjaan, atau apa, tapi Eunsang sengaja parkir agak jauh dari rumah Yojeong —

— cuma biar bisa gandengan agak lebih lama lagi.

Menurut Yojeong, Eunsang menggelikan banget tapi dia tidak menolak waktu tangannya diraih dan jemarinya diselipkan di antara jari-jari Eunsang yang tetap hangat karena terbalut sarung tangan selama berkendara.

“Rasanya aneh banget,” Yojeong yang memecah keheningan setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat. “Siapa yang bakal ngira satu _tweet_ nggak jelas bisa bikin kita … balikan.”

“Aku udah kepikiran lama, sejujurnya,” Eunsang memperlambat langkahnya, membuat Yojeong juga ikut memelan. “Setiap lewat fakultas kamu, atau liat hal-hal yang bikin keinget kamu, aku sering mikir buat mampir, atau chat, atau apa aja biar bisa ngobrol sama kamu lagi. Tapi pas masih kuliah awal-awal itu rasanya nggak adil kalo aku hubungin kamu padahal aku yang minta udahan. Aku juga masih belum yakin apakah kalaupun kita berhasil balikan, dulu, aku bakal nggak akan ngulangin kesalahan yang sama. Jadi aku tahan-tahanin, sambil mantepin diri meskipun tau betul ada risiko suatu saat kamu bakal jatuh cinta sama orang lain.”

“Terus apa yang bikin kamu nyamperin hari ini?”

“Sejujurnya sih — cuma karena udah nggak kuat kangennya aja … sama stress? Bentar lagi kita lulus, bisa jadi yang udah jauh jadi semakin jauh. Jadi sebelum nyesel aku pengen nyoba, sekali lagi.”

“Kalo ternyata aku udah _taken_?”

“Ya sudah. Yang penting aku udah nyoba. _It was worth a shot._ Aku harus ngusahain dulu sebelum menyerah, iya ‘kan?”

Yojeong mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang masih saling terpaut. “Ini, hasil usaha kamu. Jadi sekarang aku juga mau ikutan usaha, oke? Dan _please, please,_ jangan ambil keputusan sepenting menyudahi hubungan ini tanpa tanya ke aku, ya? Yang dulu ya udah biarin aja tapi jangan diulangi lagi. _I won’t forgive that_.”

“Kalo aku ulangi terus kamu maafin aku, aku bantuin deh, getok kepalanya biar sadar.”

“ … Hei!”

* * *

“Aku pulang dulu ya.”

“Iya, hati-hati ya.” Yojeong melipat jari tengahnya, menandakan kalau ini sudah ketiga kalinya Eunsang berpamitan. 

Mereka berdua masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena acara pamit-pamitan yang tidak ada akhirnya ini.

Eunsang mundur satu langkah, lalu menatap Yojeong tepat di maniknya. Dari tatapannya Yojeong tahu apa yang hendak diucapkan Eunsang membuatnya gugup luar biasa, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira membuatnya seperti itu.

Eunsang memberikan jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan hati-hati, memastikan Yojeong memiliki kebebasan untuk menolak apa yang hendak ia pinta.

“ _Can I kiss you on the cheek_?”

Satu anggukan, dan goresan lembut bibir Eunsang di pipinya adalah satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia tertidur malam itu.

  
  



End file.
